The invention generally relates to dispensers, and more specifically, to dispensers for dispensing sheet material.
Dispensers for rolls or stacks of sheet material have an exit port which desirably permits one sheet material at a time to be dispensed from the dispenser. Such dispensers, however, can be difficult or complicated to load and/or adjust for dispensing. In addition, it can be difficult for an operator to thread newly loaded sheet material through small or difficult to access openings and/or exit ports in the dispenser. If such a dispenser is improperly loaded, adjusted, or threaded, excessive or inadequate dispensing of sheet material occurs.
It would be advantageous to have a dispenser for sheet material which is rolled, or sheet material that is stacked, which permits an operator to quickly and easily load sheet material therein. Such a dispenser would provide features permitting easy adjustment and threading to facilitate proper dispensing of the sheet material.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccaliperxe2x80x9d refers to the thickness measurement of a sheet taken under constant force. The caliper may be determined using test method number TAPPI 411-OM-89.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbasis weightxe2x80x9d (hereinafter xe2x80x9cBWxe2x80x9d) is the weight per unit area of a sample and may be reported as gram-force per meter squared and may be hereinafter calculated using test procedure ASTM D3776-96.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmachine directionxe2x80x9d (hereinafter xe2x80x9cMDxe2x80x9d) is the direction of a material parallel to its forward direction during processing.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmachine direction tensilexe2x80x9d (hereinafter MDT) is the breaking force in the machine direction required to rupture a specimen. The results may be reported as gram-force and abbreviated as xe2x80x9cgfxe2x80x9d. The MDT may be determined using test method number ASTM D5035-95.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctab strengthxe2x80x9d is the breaking force in the machine direction required to rupture a sheet product along its perforations. The results may be reported as gram-force and abbreviated as xe2x80x9cgfxe2x80x9d.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cexit portxe2x80x9d is the opening provided in a dispenser or an opening in an apparatus positioned adjacent an opening in a dispenser for the passage of sheet material out of the dispenser.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccenterflow rollxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccenterflow roll productxe2x80x9d means sheet material wound cylindrically about a center, but permitting the removal of material from the center, such as the roll product described in, for example, WO 97/21377.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csheet materialxe2x80x9d means a material that is thin in comparison to its length and breadth. Generally speaking, sheet materials should exhibit a relatively flat planar configuration and be flexible to permit folding, rolling, stacking, and the like. Exemplary sheet materials include, but are not limited to, paper tissue, paper towels, label rolls, or other fibrous, films, textiles, or filamentary products.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfastenersxe2x80x9d means devices that fasten, join, connect, secure, hold, or clamp components together. Fasteners include, but are not limited to, screws, nuts and bolts, rivets, snap-fits, tacks, nails, loop fasteners, and interlocking male/female connectors, such as fishhook connectors, a fish hook connector includes a male portion with a protrusion on its circumference. Inserting the male portion into the female portion substantially permanently locks the two portions together.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chingexe2x80x9d refers to a jointed or flexible device that connects and permits pivoting or turning of a part to a stationary component. Hinges include, but are not limited to, metal pivotable connectors, such as those used to fasten a door to frame, and living hinges. Living hinges may be constructed from plastic and formed integrally between two members. A living hinge permits pivotable movement of one member in relation to another connected member.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccouplexe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, joining, connecting, fastening, linking, or associating two things integrally or interstitially together.
In one aspect of the invention, a dispenser for dispensing sheet material is provided. The dispenser includes a housing having a chamber configured to hold sheet material. The housing also includes an access door configured to provide both access to the chamber and closure to the chamber. The dispenser also includes a dispensing member supported by the access door. The dispensing member has a first panel having an opening therein which is spaced-apart from a second panel having an exit port provided therein. At least one panel is movable such that when the access door is positioned in an opened loading position to permit sheet material to be loaded into the chamber, at least one of the panels moves so that a portion of the opening in the first panel and a portion of the exit port in the second panel are moved into an axial alignment to permit sheet material to be readily threaded therethrough. When the access door is positioned in a closed dispensing position, at least one of the panels moves so that the opening in the first panel and the exit port in the second panel are moved out of axial alignment so that the sheet material in the chamber flows through the non-aligned opening and exit port.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for use with a dispenser housing is provided. The apparatus is used with a dispenser housing having a chamber configured to hold sheet material. The dispenser housing also has an access door configured to provide both access to the chamber and closure to the chamber. The apparatus is configured to cooperate with the access door to provide dispensing of sheet material therethrough. The apparatus includes a dispensing member configured to be supported adjacent the access door. The dispensing member includes a first panel having an opening therein which is spaced-apart from a second panel having an exit port provided therein. At least one panel is moveable such that when the access door is positioned in an opened loading position to permit sheet material to be loaded into the chamber, at least one of the panels moves so that a portion of the opening in the first panel and a portion of the exit port in the second panel are moved into an axial alignment to permit sheet material to be readily threaded therethrough. When the access door is positioned in a closed, dispensing position, at least one of the panels moves so that the opening in the first panel and the exit port in the second panel are moved out of axial alignment so that the sheet material in the chamber flows through the non-aligned opening and exit port.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method of installing sheet material in a dispenser is provided. A dispenser having a housing including a chamber configured to hold sheet material is provided. The housing includes an access door and a dispensing member supported by the access door. The dispensing member includes a moveable first panel having an opening therein which is spaced-apart from a second panel having an exit port provided therein. The opening in the movable first panel is aligned with the exit port in the second panel by opening the access door, the first panel being moved so that at least a portion of the opening therein is in axial alignment with at least a portion of the exit port. Sheet material is then disposed into the chamber of the housing. A leading edge of the sheet material is threaded through the axially aligned opening and exit port such that the sheet material extends a distance therefrom. The opening in the first panel and the exit port are moved out of axial alignment by closing the access door, the first panel being moved so that the opening therein and the exit port are not aligned. The sheet material in the chamber flows through the non-aligned opening and exit port.